


Big Brother Is Watching You

by Lothiriel84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock acts as a (surrogate) meddling brother of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother Is Watching You

What do you think you’re doing?

_Texting, apparently. But I thought that was fairly obvious._

Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you. What’s with you and Graham?

_Who?_

Gavin Lestrade.

_The name is ‘Greg’, as you should now._

Whatever.

_Sherlock Holmes, are you jealous?_

Don’t be ridiculous. Married to my work, remember?

_And DI Lestrade comes with the job description?_

I wonder what my brother would think of your dalliance.

_Greg’s one of the lucky few that meet the approval of both mad Holmes brothers. It’s a match made in heaven._

Please. Spare me this nonsense.

_Goodnight, Sherlock._

Have fun.


End file.
